


Memory Loss

by Techno_Squeak



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Also Techno and Wilbur both have floppy ears, Big brother Dream, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dream you asshole why did you do this?, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I repeat, Other, Philza please come and save your sons, Technoblade and Wilbur are twins, This idea came to me at like 3am, dont be weird champ, especially Tommy, its okay though we still love you, poor Tommy, they are in desperate need for help, this is not a ship fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techno_Squeak/pseuds/Techno_Squeak
Summary: Tommy lost his memory in the middle of a war, Dream takes advantage of it.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave| Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 233
Kudos: 1055





	1. Chapter 1

He stood on top of a mountain, looking down at the country that he fought so hard for with content, his curly blonde hair swaying softly in one side, following the direction of the wind. 

Tommy stared at the sunset, watching with a small smile as the city he loved slowly lit themselves up slowly, the entire city was littered with lights soon after, looking like little fireflies from the blondes point of view. 

"Looks nice, doesn't it?" A voice that he recognized oh so quickly spoke from behind him, and just like that, his day was ruined. Smile dropping from his face and replaced with its signature frown, he slowly turned his head to look at the source of the voice. 

Dream

Staring at Tommy with his stupid smiley mask, almost as if his mocking and taunting Tommy in every way shape or form. It irritates the younger to no end, just the thought of the green man with his signature mask is enough to ruin anyone's day, especially when it comes to TommyInnit. 

Said masked man had caused so much trouble for Tommy. He despised the man, but at the same time, Tommy is confused about the older. He seems to fight them, then help them from the shadows and then fight them again. 

Dream is one confusing person. 

He didn't like that Dream agreed to give Wilbur his TNT so easily, even protecting Wilbur when Tommy tried getting hold of the TNT. But at the same time, he gave the blonde Sapnaps fish. Sapnap, who is pretty obvious Dreams close friend, and for Dream to just give Tommy his close friends fish, confuses Tommy. 

Well, whatever it is. Tommy still does not trust or like Dream. 

"What do you want, Dream?" The younger of the two spat out bitterly,hands gripping the sword handle, which causes the masked man to raise his hand in defence, showing that he was harmless at the same time. Tommy wasn't buying it though. After all, this is Dream we are talking about, and nothing about that man is safe. 

He could just be standing there doing nothing, completely weapon and armour free, and he would still be able to intimidate someone with a full armour and weapon with them so of course Tommy didn't buy it, hands still gripping tightly onto his sword, ready to whip it out if Dream ever tried something. 

Said man could have sensed how alert Tommy was, raising his hands a little higher "relax Tommy, I didn't come here to fight you" He said, the eyes of his mask seemed to stare right into Tommys very soul, and the younger did not like it one bit. "I've only come to enjoy the sunset" 

Another thing about Dream that Tommy didn't like was that damn mask. That smiley mask that was just so perilous, so taunting and mocking, not letting you see what lies underneath the mask, not being able to see what emotion is shown underneath that mask, and that was what made Dream more minacious. 

Tommy, of course, did not really believe Dreams word. But at the same time, if Dream really wanted to fight Tommy, the younger knew that he would not win, he just knows it but of course, he won't admit it. He never will. 

After a while of just staring at that smiley mask and the pair of raised up hands, Tommy knew that Dream was telling the truth. Still though, the younger was on high alert. But slowly, he loosen his grip and let go of the sword handle, which causes Dream to let his hands down. 

Damn it, out of all the time and places he could have picked, he decided to do it here and now. But can you blame him? Tommy enjoys watching the sunset and this spot was basically the nicest place to see it, who knew that his enemy would enjoy it too? 

Turning away from the green man fully, back facing said man, he continued watching the sunset and didn't even bat an eye when a figure stopped and stood beside him, watching the sunset with him. 

The urge to just push Dream off this high ass cliff and watch as he falls was really tempting to the younger right now, but he resisted the urge to do so. After all, it's not everyday you get to watch the sunset with your nemesis right beside you. 

So that's what Tommy did, he decided to enjoy the sunset like he always did, watching as the sun painted a nice shade of red, orange, yellow and purple.

The two of them did not say anything, just watching as the sun slowly gave it's way to the moon. Just two people from two different sides of war enjoying the scenery together. 

"Tommy" Dream suddenly said after their long comfortable silence, causing Tommy to almost scream in shock but he managed to keep it in, turning his head to look at Dream in response as the masked man continued looking at the sunset that was displayed in front of him. 

It took a little while for Dream to speak again "it may never ever happen," This cause the younger to raise a brow "but you should try the side of chaos sometime" 

This cause the younger to blink a few times, his mind trying to process what the green man just said, and when he did, his brows narrowed into a frown, understanding what the older is currently trying to imply but he needed confirmation. 

"What?" Was all Tommy said, now looking at the older in confusion and quite a slight tint of anger. Did this man seriously think that he can just usher Tommy to his side just because he decided to watch the sunset with him? Yeah, never in a million years buddy. 

"You never know, Tommy" The older continued talking, acting like Tommy isn't drilling holes into his skull with his glaring eyes. Lazily, he turned his head to face Tommy as he lowered his voice "you might learn to like it" 

Tommy could only stare at the masked man in disbelief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 4am I'm sorry for grammar and typo mistakes


	2. Chapter 2

The next time the both met again was in a war, where both sides are fighting as hard as they can. Tommy was fighting with Sapnap, their sword clashing together aggressively, dodging the other attacks with ease, like they were made for this. 

Sapnap swung his sword and Tommy dodged, moving to the side before he attacked, Sapnap dodging the attack as well. The two stop fighting for a while, glaring at each other with a fierce look on both their faces. 

That was until Sapnap smirked, something glinting in his eyes that Tommy couldn't place his hand on. But Whatever it is, it wasn't good, and Tommy didn't really want to be apart whatever it is, that's for sure. So breathing in deeply and closing his eyes, the blonde exhaled before opening them, before attacking again. 

A little further where Tommy and Sapnap were, two other people were fighting, quick on their feet and they were way more experienced in fighting than everyone on this battlefield, sword and axe clashing quickly, their movements were a blur. 

The pink haired man stared at his opponent with squinted eyes, his ear twitching as the masked man stared back at him, at least, that's what Technoblade thinks. He couldn't tell since Dream and the mask on, and frankly, Techno doesn't really care where Dream is looking as only one thing was in the hybrids mind. 

Protect Tommy. 

Minutes before war broke loose, Techno saw the way Dream was acting. The man was lurking around and even though he had the mask on, Techno knew that the masked man was looking, no, staring at Tommy, his little brother, for a suspicious amount of time before going to his teammates and saying something. 

He had warned Wilbur immediately about this when he was sure Dream was no longer looking at Tommy like some stalker, and Wilbur looked at Techno, ears twitching with concern. Wilbur had known Techno since he was born and if there's one thing that Wilbur knows about Techno, is that he prefers to keep things to himself. So, if Techno is here warning Wilbur about this, then this must be serious. 

It was their baby brother after all. 

"Stay alert" Wilbur said, looking at Techno "and whatever happens" 

"Don't let Dream go near Tommy" Techno finished Wilbur lines, and the younger of the two nodded, brows furrowed as he gripped the sword that was resting by his hip. 

And that was what the two brothers did, the two of them standing at each side of Tommy when the two sides met, and when the war started, Wilbur saw the way Dream immediately came for Tommy. Fortunately, so did Technoblade. 

Instincts kicking in, he pulled out his sword and slid in between the two, his sword came clashing with Dreams axe as they both begun fighting, Techno taking steps back to lure Dream away from the blonde, while also making sure that he was close enough so that whatever happened to Tommy, he would be close enough to save him. 

Apparently, Wilbur also had the same idea, as he was also near Tommy as he fought with George, gritting his teeth as he dodged one of Georges attack. 

The two brothers were protective of their baby brother. But who wouldn't when you have a masked man who sometimes acted like a psychopathic serial killer suddenly took interest in your little brother? 

Dream will not go anywhere near Tommy, not if Techno and Wilbur can help it. 

Techno swung his sword at Dream multiple times, who dodge all of them with ease, switching his axe with a bow in the process as he began firing at Techno with rapid speed. 

Techno managed to dodge and deflect all of them expertly, moving around the battlefield like a graceful swan as he continued to dodge and deflect the bows, kind of wishing he made a shield now. 

The both of them now stared at each other, panting slightly as they glare at each other. Techno doesn't need to see the other face to know that the other is glaring. 

"Out of my way, Techno" The masked man talked for the first time since they started fighting "I've got better things to do" Dream said, raising his axe at Techno chest as a warning though it didn't fazed the other in the slightest and only resulted in Techno squinting his eyes as he gripped and re gripped his sword. 

"I know what you're here for, Dream" The hybrid said, gripping the sword tighter as he clenched his jaw tighter "and you're not going to get it" 

And just like that, they began fighting again, sword and axe clashing together quickly as both of them fight with all they can, not holding back at all. 

Techno was winning, he could see it. Hell, they both could see it. The hybrid managed to knock the axe out of Dreams hand and Dream had very fortunately ran out of arrows to shoot. With his sword raised at the green mans chest, Techno slowly moved forward to the other. 

"It's over, Dream" The pink haired man said, eyes squinting further "don't you ever dare come near my family again, especially T-" Techno didn't get to finish his sentence, as a familiar voice rang through the battlefield. 

"Wilbur!" Tommy yelled, quickly knocking Sapnap out as he rushed to help his elder brother, sword clashing with George right before said man could land the killing blow on Wilbur, who was on his knees, gripping his arm tightly as it was bleeding heavily, soaking his shirt and armor. 

Using this as an advantage, Dream quickly reached for his axe and swung it at Techno, who realized a second too late. The hybrid tried dodging it, but he was a little too slow as Dream managed to land a pretty nasty hit on his chest and Techno thanked whatever God he knew that he decided to wear armour, though it didn't stop him from stumbling and falling on his butt. 

Dream ran straight to Tommy right after he landed a hit on Techno, the masked man twirling his axe and gripped the handle of the axe, his eyes on the younger who was too busy fighting George to realize what was coming for him. 

Techno, who now realized just how hard Dream had hit him on the chest, coughed up a little as he stood up, looking up as his eyes widened. 

Oh no, he is not going to get there in time. 

He still needs to try though, gripping his sword as he bolted towards Dream, ignoring the pain in his chest as he tried to save his brother. 

Dream was almost reaching Tommy, raising his weapon as he was about to swing it full force on Tommy. He needed the boy to be unconscious, or else it's only going to get difficult. He knew George saw him, of course he did. The smirk on his friends' face was enough confirmation. 

George made sure that they do not switch position, and Dream was grateful for that, until Technoblade decided to shout his brothers name. 

"Tommy! Look out behind you!" The pink haired hybrid shouted. His chest aching but he ignored it as he continued running after the green man. 

Hearing his older brother shout, Tommy quickly whipped his head behind him only to see Dream running at him, holding his axe in an opposite way. Normally, Tommy would laugh and bully the other. But this was Dream, and the panic on Technos' face behind the masked man, told Tommy that Dream knew exactly what he was doing. 

And Tommy was right. 

The masked man raised his axe and swung it at Tommy full force, hitting the boys head and said boy instantly lost conscious, dropping his sword and slumped forward towards Dream, who quickly took him and threw him over his shoulder, George stood beside his friend, his arm draped over an injured Sapnap. 

Techno eyes widen as he saw the scene play out before him, shouting as he tried to at least get Dream hands out of Tommy, but the attempt was futile as the two brothers could only watch as their enemy got their little brother. 

Dream looked at the twins, and if anyone could see his face, he'd be smirking widely. "Your little brother is mine now, boys" The masked man said, adjusting Tommy so the boy wouldn't fall "but don't worry" He tilted his head "I'll take good care of him" 

"You fucker!" Wilbur screamed through his pain as Techno helped him up, glaring at the masked man "you give us back our brother right this instant!" The man ear twitched in anger, and Techno knew his ones were doing the same. 

"Sorry, no can do. Don't worry though, you'll see him soon" And just like that, they were gone, with their brother. 

"Bastard!" Wilbur had yelled, but it was no use. The younger stumbled, and Techno had to hold his brother tight, and the two of them slowly sunk down into the ground with Wilbur silently sobbing and Techno holding onto him tightly, refusing to let go. 

The others soon joined up with the two, and Techno was relieved that no one else was badly injured. There were few deep cuts here and there, but it didn't look as fatal. 

"Is everyone okay?" Niki was the first to speak, looking at everyone as they all nodded. Techno and Wilbur were the only one that didn't respond, still staying at the same position as it soon fell to silence, except for Wilbur occasional sniffs. 

It was then Tubbo started looking around, which caught the others attention as well, as they all stared at the boy in confusion. "Tubbo" Eret was the first to speak "what are you doing?" 

Tubbo turned to look at Eret as he blinked "where's Tommy?" 

And Techno felt Wilbur stiffened in his grasp, and he pulled his brother closer. The piglin hybrid took in a deep breath, ready to spill the beans to everyone. 

"Tommy is gone" Wilbur had said it first and somehow, it had gone more silent than it already was, everyone was looking at the duo now. 

"What do you mean by 'gone'?" Tubbo said after a while and Techno knew Wilbur couldn't go on. So, it was up to him now to really, break the news to them this time. 

"It's Dream" Technoblade said "he took Tommy" 

Shocked gasp filled the silence.


	3. Chapter 3

The walk back to Pogtopia was silent. No one talked or even made a sound. No one dared to, not after what happened. Everyone knew how much the situation affected Technoblade and Wilbur, they were the closest to Tommy after all. 

They were brothers. 

Once everyone entered Pogtopia, everyone quickly tried to busy themselves to do something to shake off the tense silent that was hovering around them. Techno carried his brother and have him sit on a bed gently, not wanting to hurt him further. 

Quickly but carefully, the older twin took off Wilbur armor and clothes as he began treating the younger wounds, untying the cloth that Techno had ripped from his clothes that acted as a temporary bandage for Wilbur, using a tweezer and picking up a cotton ball as he soaked it in water as he began to lightly dab over the wound, cleaning the dried blood. 

Putting the soaked cotton ball away, Techno picked up a new cotton ball and soaked it with ointment, before looking at Wilbur, ears twitching with worry. 

"This is going to hurt, do you want something to bite into?" The older twin asked, and Wilbur nodded. Standing up with the tweezers still gripping the cotton ball soaked with ointment,he went to fetch a cloth nearby and bundled it up into a ball with one hand, before hovering it over Wilburs lips, who opened his mouth and bit into the cloth. 

Going back to his previous position, Techno gently took Wilbur injured hand and looked at his twin, who nodded, signalling that he was ready for it, and Techno began dabbing it on the wound and Wilbur instantly tensed up, biting the cloth harder as his scream was muffled by the cloth as he tried his hardest not to trash around. 

Techno winced at his brothers' pain, trying to be as quick as possible, dabbing the ointment on the wound and when he thinks it was enough, he immediately began taking a needle and a thread, weaving the thread through the needle before stitching the wound, which resulted in more muffled screaming. 

Techno has been to many fights and battles. So, it wasn't a surprise that he would be injured in the midst of it, having to learn how to patch himself up so his wounds wouldn't get affected and he wouldn't suffer as much. 

Finally finishing stitching the wound, Techno cut the thread and began bandanging it, making sure it was tight enough before cutting the excess off, keeping everything back at its place as he stood up. 

"Hold on, I'll brew some healing and strength potions for you" The older said, and Wilbur could only nod as he watched his twin open the door and disappear, returning later with two bottles of potions, one darker colour than the other. 

Techno handed the darker coloured potion first to Wilbur, who took it and drank it, feeling the liquid flowing down into his throat. The younger of the two drank about half of it before stopping, looking at his twin, already feeling stronger than before. 

"Techno" The younger said "you need it too" He handed the remaining to Techno, which refused to take it. 

"No" The older denied, pushing the potion back to Wilbur "you need it more than I do. I'll be fine" He said stubbornly and the younger twin could only look at Techno with a shock expression. 

"Techno look at you!" The younger said, voice raising by the minute "you have a nasty cut across your chest and you're telling me that you're fine?! Are you insane?!" Wilbur was full on shouting by now, but he didn't care, staring at his older brother, whose face was still in their same neutral expression. 

"Wilbur calm down" The older said, ear twitching "I've fought in countless battles before, I can handle it. I can make my own potions if it makes you feel better" The pink haired hybrid reassured, trying to calm his brother down. 

Techno is not the best at comforting people, it was usually Wilbur or Tommy who were the one comforting people. But since Wilbur was the one that needed the comfort and Tommy was not here, it was only up to Techno. 

It seemed that his attempt at comfort worked, as Wilbur quietly drank the entire bottle, and without any words, Techno handed him the other potion, which Wilbur drank it all in one go, feeling way more better than he did before. 

"Feeling better?" Techno asked and Wilbur nodded, giving the bottle to the older who took it and placed it on the table nearby, going to sit with his twin. 

They were silent for a while, until Wilbur spoke, his usual determined voice was now soft and fragile "techno.. " The younger said, his voice almost a whispered as he brought his knees up to his chest and hugged it "do you think Tommy would be okay?"

Techno looked at his younger brother, lips pursed into a straight line as he tried said nothing. What is there to say anyway? If Techno said that Tommy would be okay, it would only feel like empty words to make Wilbur feel better, because the both of them know that Tommy wasn't okay. 

Even though the youngest of the three was a brat, and quite a lot of times he was such a nuisance that Techno just wanted to punt him into space and hope he never comes back, he was still their little brother at the end of the day. After all, annoying Techno and Wilbur was what Tommys' job was in the first place, it was a sibling thing. 

Now with him gone, Pogtopia just became a whole lot quieter and colder, no amount of noise or laughter could replace the joy Tommy had gave when he was here, and obviously, no one could replace the joy that the blonde had given when he was still here. 

No, Techno couldn't think like that. He will get back Tommy, he will get their little brother back, and if it means killing everyone in Manberg to do so. 

Then so be it. 

He looked at his younger twin and gently grasp the other hand, making Wilbur look at him as his ear twitched. 

"Wilbur" The older started "I cannot tell you if Tommy would be okay or not. But I can tell you one thing's for sure"

He squeezed Wilburs hand tighter.

"We will get Tommy back"

And that is a promise that Technoblade intent to keep


	4. Chapter 4

Tommy groaned as he woke up, squinting his eyes before slowly fluttering them open, his head pounding as if someone had dropped an anvil over his skull multiple times. 

He blinked a few times, trying to adjust his eyes to the lighting of the room. And when he did, he could only blink in confusion. 

White. All he could see was white, and the smell of medication wafted all around him. It didn't take long for Tommy to realize that he was in a hospital. 

But, why? 

He couldn't remember what happened, why he was here, how he got here, what happened that led him into this situatIon, who got him here and where they were now. But one question struck him the most

Who was he? What was his name and how did he even look like? Why can't he remember anything? 

It was then he realized the bandage on his head. And slowly, Tommy sat up and reached a hand up to lightly touch the bandage, gently guiding his fingers through the fabric of the bandage. 

What happened to him that got his head bandaged? He can't remember anything. Closing his eyes and sighing, Tommy decided to list out the possibilities that could have happened to him or he would be more restless and panicky and end up with a more pounding headache, which he would not like, thank you very much. 

Okay, so he hit his head, that's for sure. But how? An accident? Did he get involved in an accident? It seems unlikely as the only thing that was bandaged was his head. Perhaps something dropped from above and landed right on his head? That seemed more likely. 

Damn, all this thinking is making his head hurt. 

As he was too busy trying to figure what happened to him and trying not to give himself a headache, he failed to notice a figure leaning by the doorway, arm crossed and staring at him. 

"So you're finally awake" The figure said and Tommy jumped, surprised as he looked at who it was. It was a man in a green hoodie, black pants and sport shoes, an axe resting behind him. But what struck Tommy the most was the mask that the man was wearing, it was a white porcelain mask with a smiley face on it, and in the back of Tommys head, he felt like he had seen it somewhere before, it looked somewhat familiar. 

But, where? 

"How are you, by the way?" The man with the smiley face asked again, tilting his head a little. As if he was studying Tommy, trying to predict his next move or something, which only confused the younger. 

"I'm fine I guess. Just got this massive fucking headache" Tommy finally decided to speak, not looking at the man but at his hands that were laying in front of him, and Dream brows shot upwards in surprise. 

Well, this was very un-Tommy like. 

The silence went on for a while before Tommy decided to get some answers and stared at the man, blinking a few times as the man seemed to stare back at him, not moving from his place as he waited for the younger to speak, but he didn't. And Dream found it weird, because knowing Tommy, the boy would be spitting out curses and empty threats by now. 

His questions were answered when Tommy finally decided to speak, and it was not what Dream was expecting at all. 

"Who are you?" The boy had asked, staring at the man curiously as he tried hard to wreck his brain and think who this green man with the smiley mask was. 

Dream looked at the boy with caution and suspicion. Tommy could be tricking him right now, trying to let Dream guard down and attack when the time is right, but the look on his face tells Dream that Tommy was in fact, really confused and lost and the younger genuinely don't know who Dream was. 

If that was the case…. 

"What do you mean who am I?" The older asked, standing up from his position as he walked towards Tommy and stopped when he was right by the younger bed, arms still crossed. "Don't you remember?" Dream decided to beat around the bush, trying to see what the younger was playing at. 

"I don't actually. I don't even know what my name is for fuck sake" The blonde say, closing and squinting his eyes like that would help him regain his memory, but it only seem to give him a headache, so he sighed, giving up. 

"Well, what do you remember?" The older asked, a brow raised beneath his mask as he looked at the confused boy, still kind of cautious. He wanted to know if Tommy really lost his memory or he was just messing around. 

"Nothing. I remember nothing" The younger confessed, and Dream realized that he was telling the truth. The younger than turn to Dream, brows furrowed "I feel like I should know you or something" 

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah, your mask is kinda familiar. I felt like I've seen it before" Tommy said, more to himself actually but Dream heard it clear as day, and beneath his mask, a wide grin settled on his lips. 

This was going to be way easier than he thought.

"Well, you have actually" The older said and Tommy turned his head towards the masked man, brows shooting upwards "I have?" The older nodded. 

"How so?" 

"You have becau-" The green man was cut off by Tommy, who stopped him before he could say what he wanted to say. 

"Okay okay, hold on. Before you tell me why, can I please know my name"

Ah. Classic Tommy. 

"Your name's TommyInnit. But people just call you Tommy for short" The green man said. He wanted to say something else like Tomathy or something stupid, but he decided against it. 

The boy seemed to soak in the info, nodding his head a little "okay. So my name is Tommy" He mumbled to himself before looking at Dream "then who are you?"

"I was about to say who I was until you interrupted me" 

"Well sorry. I didn't mean to" The younger said, crossing his hand against his chest and the older scoffed, but a smile placed on his lips that only grew wider when he spoke his next sentence. 

"Anyways, as I was saying. You've seen this mask before, Tommy, plenty of times actually" 

Tommy blinked, but didn't say anything. Well, he supposed it was true, if he could have lost all his memory and somehow still remember the mask, then whoever this person might be is close to Tommy, right?

Finally, after a while, Tommy spoke, and it was exactly what Dream wanted him to say. 

"Who are you, then?"

"Well Tommy" The older started, his grin wide beneath the mask.

"My name's Dream, and I'm your older brother" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A03 is confusing to use


	5. Chapter 5

Tommy just stared at Dream, blinking a few times as he registered the other words in his head. It was like the blonde boy's mind just went absolutely blank and empty when the older uttered those words to him, his mind trying to wrap around the words still. 

Dream is his what now? 

"I'm sorry, what now?" Tommy said after a while, still staring at Dream with that confused and shocked expression, and the other only tilted his head in response. 

"I'm your older brother, Tommy" The green man said again, slowly, as if speaking too fast would confuse the poor boy further. Said green man had taken a chair to sit as he chatted with Tommy, his arms going to rest at the back of his head. 

"Yeah, okay, I got that. But how?" 

Dream seem to stare at him for a moment, then "what do you mean, how? Did you lose your brain cells when your head got hit, Tommy? Want me to explain to you how you were made?"

Tommy gave a horrified and disgusted look "no no no no no no no no no that's not what I fucking meant" The younger said "I meant like how are we related? Because judging from your accent and mine alone, we don't come from the same place" 

Oh. That's what he meant. 

Dream is starting to think that he was the one that got bashed on the head instead. 

"Oh" The older said, trying to wreck up some excuses on the spot "well, you see, Tommy. I was out hunting like I always do when I found you in the woods all alone. I remember how scared you were back then, you couldn't trust anyone, not even me until months later" The older said, hoping that this was a good enough lie. 

Tommy seemed to be taking the info in, looking down at his hands as it fiddled with the blankets, before slowly looking at Dream.

"So you took me in" 

The masked man nodded, looking at the boy from behind his mask, hoping the younger believed his bullshit excuse that he came up with on the spot. 

"How was I before I lost my memories?" 

Raising a brow, the older began talking "well. You're a brat, loud and most of the time a nuisance, also very stubborn. But you're also very loyal to the things you were passionate about." This part was the truth. Tommy may be annoying and reckless, but he is loyal to the things he cared about, almost loyal to a fault. 

Tommy, once again, was quiet, soaking the info about him in, not aware that some were lies. Not aware that he already had two brothers trying everything they can to bring him back to them. Not aware that this person claiming to be his older brother is the reason he lost his memories in the first place. 

Not aware that he was walking right into a trap. 

He looked at the older, and for the first time since he woke up, he gave the other a small smile. 

"Thanks for saving me, I guess" 

The masked man grinned. Here he was thinking he had to threaten or blackmail the boy into joining him, but it seems that he didn't need to. 

"Of course, Tommy. That's what older brothers are for"

Oh, this was going way better than Dream had planned. 

__________________________________________________

Hours turn to days, then weeks. Wilbur and Techno wounds were each healing nicely, what was once a fatal wound was nothing now, only a scar that gave them a reminder of what happened to them once. It was something that everyone should be happy for, but for Techno and Wilbur, there was no time to be happy. 

Their brother was still out there, trapped with their enemy. 

The twins had last seen Tommy at the war, when their baby brother was knocked unconscious and taken by Dream and his friends, and after that, they never once saw the boy. 

It took a lot of healing and strength potions for both their wounds to heal, and the twins know that without those two potions, they would have needed to wait for months for their injury to heal, and they certainly did not have the patience for it. 

With their wounds recovered, they could fight now without ever needing to worry about their wounds opening up ever again. 

Wilbur made a promise to himself that he was going to get their brother back, no matter the cause. But for this to happen, he needed Techos help, he needed the older to help him, train him so he could do better the next time they go into war. 

Wilbur knew how to fight, but only the basics. He wasn't as good as Tommy or Techno, who would spend hours outside their base sparring intensely. The two would go at each other like they were actually enemies or something, like every sparring practice is going to be their last. 

Wilbur preferred to stay inside and just chill, helping Niki with making food or farming potatoes with Techno when the older isn't out sparring with Tommy like his life depended on it. 

The only reason Wilbur agreed to train was because Techno and Tommy had to literally blackmail him to do so, saying that he'll never know when he needed it and so on. The middle child had grumbled, ears flopping down in distaste as he begrudgingly agreed to spar and train with them, which led to shouts of joy and high fives from Techno and Tommy and more grumbling from Wilbur, who tried to hide his smile. 

But looking back at it now, Wilbur was really grateful that they did this, minus the blackmailing part which Wilbur still despised them for doing so, and once they get Tommy back, Wilbur was going to absolutely blackmail the shit out of both of them for sure. 

But in order for that to happen, they first need to get Tommy back. 

And that is exactly what Wilbur and Techno will be doing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angry and cursing Dream makes me wanna apologise for stuff I have never done


	6. Chapter 6

It's been weeks since Tommy woke up. A few days after Dream had come to visit him, he was able to get out of the hospital and stay with his older brother, who had to quickly make a room for Tommy, as to not raise suspicion within the younger. 

Dream had to literally speedrun the room. 

And to build it and decorate it in a couple of days, the green man was proud of himself, giving himself a pat on the back. When Tommy came into the room, the younger never even questioned anything, only throwing himself onto the bed and fell asleep, and Dream took that as confirmation that he did indeed, had done a good job. 

The next few weeks was getting Tommy back at his feet. Dream had told the younger about the war that was happening between them and Pogtopia, leaving out Techno and Wilbur in fear that it would spark something within the younger memories, though it would be highly unlikely, but Dream doesn't want to risk it. 

The two have been training in those weeks. Dream had never really fought Tommy before as Technoblade would always slide in between them before he even got the chance to be anywhere close to the boy, and the masked man always ended up fighting Techno instead of Tommy or Wilbur. 

The masked man did try going for Wilbur a few times, as he knew that the other did not know how to fight well and was basically an easy target to finish off. The green man could have finished off Wilbur easily, if it wasn't for Technoblade, who slid in between them and protected his twin brother. 

Technoblade was obviously very protective over his two younger brothers. That man literally slid in between ongoing fights just to protect them. 

So let's see what the piglin hybrid would do when he has to fight his own brother. 

Dream can't wait for the day that the two brothers lay their eyes on Tommy, their own baby brother. He can't wait for the look on their faces as Tommy stands with Dream in the war, can't wait for their hopes to crumble into nothing but ashes. 

Training with Tommy was a surprise to say the least, the younger was actually really good in combat. Then again, his brother is literally THE Technoblade, the man who fought in countless wars and battles and always won every fight he has been in, so it was no surprise that Tommy was good in combat too. Still though, Dream was impressed, to say the least. 

The two spar, with wooden swords, the sound of wood hitting wood echoing throughout the training room that they were in, the two of them not holding back at all. 

"Come on, Tommy" The older said as he dodged an attack from the other "you're slacking off". Honestly, Dream has zero idea if Tommy has or has not been slacking off because he hasn't fought with the younger before, but he is just saying it to seem believable with his piled up lies. 

The younger scoffed in return, stepping back to avoid getting hit before attacking again, swinging his sword that just barely misses the masked man "give me a break, Big D" The blonde huffed, smiling a little "I've basically got bashed in the head and lost all my fucking memories. You can't blame me for slacking off" 

Dream chuckled a little in return, avoiding another hit as he swung his sword towards the other, aiming for the younger chest but missed "still though" The older replied "another war is coming in about a few weeks, and you need to remember as many, hopefully all the moves that I have taught you over the years"

Honestly, if this goes on, Dream should award himself with some kind of trophy because the amount of bullshit he was spilling right now was just astonishing. 

The older was so caught up in his own mind, too busy praising himself and feeding his own ego that he failed to notice the skeptical look on the younger face. 

In these past few weeks with Dream and his friends, Tommy would be lying if he said that he didn't enjoy the time with them, especially Dream. The masked man joked with him, entertained him, took him on a trip through Manberg, and did what a big brother should do. 

But Tommy can't help but feel like something was wrong, like there was something missing, something that the younger should remember, but he can't. 

He was supposed to tell Dream about it since it bothered him sometimes, and Dream is his older brother and should help him with this but he can't, because something is stopping him from doing so, something in the back of his mind is telling him that spilling out his troubles to the older will only lead to something bad. Tommy didn't understand these thoughts, but for some reason, he listened to them anyway. 

His suspicions was confirmed when they sparred, when Dream told Tommy that line. 

"-hopefully all the moves that I have taught you over the years"

Tommy may not be the smartest in this room, but he isn't dumb either. He saw it when the both of them sparred, it was literally right in front of his eyes. 

He and Dream do not have the same fighting style. 

If what the older said was true, and he did train Tommy how to fight, wouldn't he at least have the same fighting style as Dream? Or something remotely similar? 

What Tommy saw when the both of them was sparring was two whole different fighting styles. While Dream moves were calculated and he was quick on his feet, Tommy was more to the brutal side, using brute force more than thinking. 

If Dream said he was the one that trained Tommy, wouldn't Tommy at least have the same fighting style as him? The blonde did have a little of Dream fighting style, only because the older was basically who Tommy fought all the time, it was only him and Dream and no one else. 

The room was another thing. Even though Tommy lost his memories and can't remember jackshit, the room that the green man had claimed it was his was just too……new.

Hell, even the place smells new. Like, no one has touched that room before, not even him. Tommy knew the moment he stepped into the room that it was a new room, but he didn't say or question anything. 

Even with these differences, Tommy still didn't want to question the masked man about this. 

After all, Dream was his brother. There was no way that his older brother would lie to him, right? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I asked my friend a vague question about the story and they have said their reply. So if you want someone to blame, it's them :) 
> 
> Also how do you do italics and bold letters in A03, I need help


	7. Chapter 7

Everything passed by so quickly for Tommy. What seemed to be yesterday was actually a week ago. Training with Dream who helped him get back on his feet that Tommy had forgotten why he was so suspicious of the other, his reason was buried deep in his mind, waiting to be forgotten. 

Before he knew it, war came. 

He was wearing the netherite armor that his older brother had given to him, the masked man even enchanted it for him, which Tommy appreciated. 

Two days before the war, the older had also enchanted the netherite sword, which he gave the blonde and Tommy took it with much happiness, took it for a few swings and thanked Dream so much the older had to shut him up. 

Tommy may or may have not even hugged the older, but no one needed to know that. 

The blonde slipped the enchanted netherite helmet onto his head, making sure that it won't slip off his head before grinning, buckling the sheath for his axe around his waist, slipping in the enchanted axe into it just in case. 

Another thing about training with Dream for so long is that the older would usually use an axe to spar with Tommy and the younger had also picked up that habit, much to Dream excitement. 

He looked at his sword and tilted it slightly, and he watched as the purple on his sword seemed to glow and swirl. It was mesmerizing in a way. 

After a while, he placed the sword on his back as he let out a short huff, standing a little taller. 

TommyInnit was ready for battle. 

As he went outside, he saw the older waiting for him, already all geared up as he leaned on the wall and got up when he saw Tommy, hands behind his back. 

"Hey kiddo" The older greeted Tommy who also greeted in return, a confused look on his face as he stared at the other. Dream had said that he will be waiting for the younger at the entrance of Manberg where they will be fighting with the people of Pogtopia, so what is he doing here, waiting for Tommy? 

His questioned was answered when the masked man showed the younger what he was hiding behind his back and Tommy could only stare at it wordlessly. 

It was one of Dreams mask. 

It was the exact same one the older was wearing right now, a white porcelain mask with the same smiley face on it, the small beady eyes seem to be staring back at him and honestly, Tommy found comfort in it. 

He thanked the older as he took it, strapping on the mask and to his surprise, he could actually see quite well. Tommy always thought that the older would have to squint like his life depended on it but apparently not, and this only seem to spark a question within the younger that he meant to ask for now. 

"Why do you always have your mask on?" The younger asked, and Dream seemed to stare at him for a moment before answering 

"Because face shows emotions, Tommy. And emotion is something that makes you vulnerable to the enemy and they will take advantage of it. But, with the mask on, no one can see your emotions and therefore can't take advantage of it" The older explained and Tommy nodded, understanding where he was coming from. 

"But what if it's just the two of us?" The blonde asked again and the older tilted his head, chuckling a little. 

"Then of course I'll take it off, Tommy. After all, you've seen my face before" He patted the other helmet as he walked with the younger to war. 

That was a lie. 

While walking to the entrance of Manberg, Tommy was enjoying the air that were surrounding them, humming a soft tune to himself as the entrance was getting bigger and bigger, signalling that their war was getting nearer and nearer. 

Meanwhile, Wilbur and Technoblade were waiting for Dream to show up so that could start the damn battle already and be done with it. Within these weeks, Techno had trained Wilbur and the younger had improved, though there were still a lot of things that he needed to learn, he had improved a lot since the first week that he had trained and the younger twin was proud of himself. 

The two had planned all week, sacrificing their sleep day and night, not like they even had a stable sleeping schedule to start with, for the perfect plan to take back Tommy. 

The both of them literally brainstormed for any possibilities that could have happened to the blonde, and together they spend hours finding ways on how to save him, pointing out what could have happened in the plan and then making a whole new route, like a plan B, and then making more possibilities and new routes and by the end of the week, they were confident that they could beat Dream and save their brother. 

What they didn't know however, that whatever they had and thought in the plan, did not involve Tommy having a memory loss. 

And when Dream did appear, the two twins literally growled at the masked man, until they saw another figure who was standing beside the masked man.

It was another masked figure, donning on the same mask that Dream was wearing, and the grip on both Techno and Wilbur tightened, eyes narrowing. 

"Dream!" The younger twin bellowed, his ear twitching angrily "you let our younger brother go right now!" 

Wilbur and Techno were no doubt glaring so hatefully at the green man and if looks could kill, Dream would be more than just six feet underground. 

The masked man chuckled, which only angered the twins even more "I don't know where your little brother is" He lowered his head, and a twisted smirk was present at his lips behind the mask. 

"But I would like for you two to meet 𝘮𝘺 little brother, Tommy" 

And he watched with a sadistic glint in his eyes as the twins eyes widen with horror and realization. 

Oh no, they did not think this through at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you join the fandom thinking you're going to have the time of your life but all you get is endless p a i n 
> 
> We've been taking trips to Spain without the s so many times. 
> 
> But hey, at least arts and animatic is poggers even though they only bring more agony :,)


	8. Chapter 8

The air was heavy and somber. No one dared say a thing as both side of the war was just staring each other. They didn't dare say a thing, because one side of the war couldn't. Whatever words that were just begging to be spilled out of their lips was lodged in their throat, refusing to come out as they stare with wide eyes that were filled with horror, pupils shaking with unreserved terror. 

The other side, however, was having the time of their lives watching the dread and fear in the other sides face. Or rather, only one of them was enjoying the look on the others face as a sick and sadistic smirk was present on their lips. And if anyone could see beneath the mask, they could also see the insane look the person has on their eyes, along with the twisted smirk that they wore on their face. 

The atmosphere was suffocating, just two sides of the war staring at each other. One was full of pure hatred and anger, and the other was smug and cocky. 

The twins could hardly believe their eyes and no amount of eye rubbing and blinking could shove away the fact that their little brother, the one that they swore to save no matter the cause, is standing right beside their most hated enemy. 

There was no way, literally no way that Tommy, the one who expressed his hatred towards the masked man so many times, the one who had made it obvious since day one the war started that he hated the masked man to his very core, is the same Tommy that is currently standing right beside said masked man. 

Hell, his even wearing the same mask as that green piece of shit. 

What the fuck.

What the actual fuck is going on. 

The two sides seem to stare at each other for a while more, before Dream unsheathed his sword and point it at the other group, his eyes narrowed as his twisted smirk widen. 

"Tommy" He started, gaze never leaving the twins "those two are the reason why your memories were lost in the first place. They're shocked because they didn't expect you to survive such a hit from them" The older said, continue feeding lies to the younger who were looking at the two with narrowed eyes, lips curling into something akin to a snarl, fist clenching by his side. 

How dare they. 

How dare they do this to him. 

He will get his revenge. 

He will.

The older looked at the younger, who he could see was shaking with rage and his smirk grew, eyes seem to shrink a little. The mask protecting his expressions so that they don't see just how fucking insane he was. 

Oh, this will be so fun to watch. 

He looked back at the twins, head tilted up a little as he raised his brow "Tommy" He said again, and tilted his head, watching as the twins eye shrunk and shook with fear. 

"You know what to do" 

And without hesitation, Tommy ran to the other, unsheathing his sword in the process as he growled angrily and others follow behind him. And hesitantly, the other group did the same. 

And just like that, war has begun.

Since Tommy ran first, he was the closest to anyone on the other side and as he was within sword range, he raised it and swung it down, the other avoiding it. 

That person had been Wilbur. 

With Tommy being distracted by Wilbur to really be aware of his surroundings, he had failed to notice when a certain pink haired hybrid behind him, ready to knock him out cold and figure out what the hell is going on with their younger brother when his ears twitched and dodged, and an axe came to where he was seconds before. 

Looking at where the axe came from, he saw that damn mask and his eyes narrowed, his tusks seem to grow longer than it had before as he glared hatefully at the man. 

"C'mon bacon" The green man taunted, taking a few steps back to lure the man away from the blonde, and it worked as he saw Techno matching his steps "I know how much you want to slaughter me" 

The pink haired man let out an angry growl before charging towards the other, raising his sword as he swung it down, only to have it blocked by the others axe, both of them trying to push the other before stepping back, and clashing into each other again. 

"What did you do to Tommy" The piglin hybrid spat out, stepping to the side and watched as the axe swung inches from his face, before turning back to look at the green man, eyes narrowing as the man laughed. 

"I did nothing to him. What makes you think I did anything at all?" The green man said smugly, the smirk evident in his voice. 

Technoblade hates the man, he really do. 

"Because the Tommy I know wouldn't side with you. Hell, he would never side with someone like you" He dodged another attack and swung his sword, barely missing the mans chest as he ducked, trying to get the man from below but failing. 

The man let out a little snicker before replying "well here's the thing, Technoblade" He swung his axe and it collided with the others sword, both staring at each other. 

"He is no longer the Tommy you know." 

Gripping his sword tighter, Techno raised it and clashed it with the others axe with an incredible amount of force and Dream, not suspecting the force, stumbled slightly as he looked at Technoblade. 

Oh, this man is pissed alright. 

And he had every right to be. 

Raising his sword as he prepares to slash Dream again, the other raised his axe and blocked the attack, his feet sliding back a few as he grunted slightly. 

Using this as an opportunity, Techno swung his leg and successfully tackled Dream, his axe went flying a little away from him as he landed on his back, staring up at Technoblade, whose expression was neutral, but the anger behind those eyes told him otherwise. 

Raising his sword so it was right by the others neck, the hybrid eyes narrowed a little. 

"Dream" Techno said, his monotone voice held anger "we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. You either release Tommy from whatever you're doing to him right now, or I'll end you right here, right now" 

The masked man did not answer. The smiley mask seemed to be staring, taunting him in a way that Techno does not appreciate. 

"Did you n-" A scream was heard before he could even finish his sentence and he knew who that scream was right away. 

Wilbur. 

The hybrid snapped his head to the direction of the scream and saw the blonde running towards him, sword ready to slice him up into pieces. And further back was Wilbur, trying to stop Tommy. 

Wilbur looked okay, a few cuts here and there but nothing too serious, and Technoblade could also sigh in relief. 

The piglin hybrid dodged his little brothers attack and both their sword clashes, seeing Dream quickly reaching for his axe in the corner of his eyes. 

God damnit, every time when he wants to threaten the masked man, something will always interrupt him. 

Every. Single. Time. 

Techno was getting tired of this unwanted interruptions. 

He didn't have time to sulk about it now, as he watched the green man went for his twin, his axe and Wilbur's sword clashing. 

He turned back to his matter at hand, watching as the same damn mask was staring at him again. Except this time, it was his younger brother wearing it. 

"Tommy, I really don't want to fight you" Technoblade said, his monotone voice sounded tired because he was. 

Tommy didn't respond, instead deciding to answer by raising his sword again. 

Technoblade sighed and blocked his attack. Well, guess he has no choice but to fight then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pain


	9. Chapter 9

If there is one thing that Technoblade does not want to do, even if he doesn't show it, is fighting with one of his brothers to the death, which unfortunately, is exactly what he is doing right now because Tommy is not in his right mindset right now thanks to a certain green man. 

This feels exactly like those times when Techno would spar with Tommy, except this time, it's the real deal and Techno, although he does not want to hurt his youngest brother, he can't hold back either because if he did, Tommy would actually kill him. 

And Wilbur needs Techno help too, because the younger twin is not as skilled as Dream, only Techno could rival the green man, and maybe even Tommy, but not Wilbur. The younger twin still needs a lot of training if he wants to rival his skills with Dream. 

And he would very much appreciate if his twin brother did not die, thank you very much. 

Their sword clashed together hardly, some sparks even forming when their swords clashed together as they both held that position for quite a while, and the piglin hybrid took this chance to try and figure out what happened to his brother, what made him decide to work with Dream so willingly. 

"Tommy" The older started talking "I don't know what Dream did to you, but you need to snap out of it" 

"I don't know what you're talking about" The younger said, his voice cold as he lifted his blade and swung at the pink haired individual, who dodged it and swung his own, the two sword clashing again. 

The tone in Tommys voice was something that Techno had never heard. Usually, the blonde would be loud and annoying, destroying Technos eardrum everytime. It was so strange and weird and Techno didn't know if he liked this. 

Now thinking about it, he kinda misses the younger loud talking and would rather much get Tommy back to normal and let the younger destroy his eardrums over and over again. 

The two fought, swords clashing with each other as the two were quick on their feet, as if the they were dancing with death itself. One wrong step and it could be extremely dangerous for the both of them, fatal even.

It's clear from the tone of the younger voice that he is not going to listen to Technoblade, not that he does even without being manipulated or controlled by Dream, but that was beside the point. 

He needed another way. And he needed it fast, because he could see Wilbur and Dream fighting behind Tommy further away, and it was no surprise that Dream was quickly winning the battle.

He needs to distract Tommy enough to help Wilbur so he doesn't die, but the younger is not letting him go easy.

Tommy swung his sword again, and Techno barely dodged that attack, the sword inching just milimetres away from the olders torso.

Christ, he needs to pay more attention to the problem he has in hand first before going to the other.

But his brothers was his top priority, or brother, at the moment. 

_Yeah, but if you don't focus right now Tommy is going to slice you to bits_

_But Wilbur..._

__

_Focus on Tommy, Wilbur will be able to handle himself long enough._

___ _

_But Wilbur..._

____ _ _

____His eyes widen as he narrowly dodged another attack from the younger, the sword passing just inches from his face._ _ _ _

____ _ _

_If I keep this up, I'm actually going to get myself killed._

_____ _ _ _

_Okay but Wilbur needs my help though..._

______ _ _ _ _

_Tommy. Focus. On. Tommy. Wilbur can handle himself well._

_______ _ _ _ _ _

_But he is not as skilled as Dream_

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Tommy is actually going to kill me if I keep getting distracted like this._

_________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_What about Wilbur though...._

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The man sighed tiredly, ears flopping beside him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Why am I like this_

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"Tell you what, kid" Techno said to the younger after having an inner conflict with himself "if you can stop fighting me for like, five minutes, I won't stab you"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Tommy was halfway swinging his sword towards Techno when it stopped, as if he just suddenly froze and even with the mask on him, Techno knew that the younger was staring at him with an eyebrow raised._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Well, this isn't what Techno had in mind when he plan to distract Tommy, but it was the best with his awakrdness at communicating with others and his shitty social skills._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Plus, he wouldn't even dare think of stabbing Tommy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Using the youngers confusion as an advantage the hybrid quickly bolted to Dream. Tommy hesitated for a while, trying to process what just happened before his mind clicked, and he turned around and quickly chased after Techno._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Said pink man was running closer and closer to Dream, readying his sword out as his eyes were focused on the other. He was ready to end this once and for all._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Said man was closing in on his rival, raising his sword and ready the finishing blow on the green man. If killing Dream was the only way that they could finally have their peace, then so be it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________He was ready. Techno was close enough and he jumped, the man jumped and was ready to slice the masked man in half. Dream was too busy with his brother to notice the hybrid._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Until a voice came in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"Dream!" Tommys voice sounded from behind and quickly, the green man head turn and he saw Techno, in mid air, ready to swing his sword down. Quickly, the masked man raised his axe, and they both clung._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Tommy you little brat_

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Techno thought that to himself as he glared furiously at Dream. Now, since Dream is not in any way a friend or have any sorts of relation to Techno, unlike Tommy, who is the hybrids younger brother, Techno will not hesitate to slice this dickbag into pieces._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________And he will do it with absolute pleasure._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________And so the two went into fighting again, more aggressive than the last time the two fight. Dream could literally sense how mad the other was at him, and honestly, the man couldn't care less._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He loves a good challenge anyways._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________And so they fought. Axe against sword, a fighter with another fighter. Their weapons clashed and echoed throughout the battlefield, sparks flying everywhere whenever they clash their weapons together._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________This time, nothing will stop Techno from absolutely ending Dream once and for all, absolutely noth-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________A scream ripped through from the battlefield, louder than the other Techno has heard it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He just had to jinxed it, didn't he._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Using the opportunity, Dream swung his axe and got Technos arm and the man grunted out. It was a good thing that it was not his sword hand, but that doesn't mean did not need to treat it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________But first, he needed to know what happened that caused the scream._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________His questioned was answered when he saw a little behind Dream, and his eyes widen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Laying on the floor, slowly bleeding out, was Wilbur. A sword was lodged deep into his thigh, and the person doing it?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Tommy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Techno panicked, forgetting about his own as he ran to Wilbur, pushing Tommy away as he went to his younger twin, his eyes darting everywhere to make sure he was okay._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Fuck, they need to retreat and they need to do it _now_

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________He was relived when he felt breathing. Without hesitating, he used his sword and ripped part of his fabric, biting his bottom lip as he pulled the sword out and quickly wrapped the fabric over it and tied it tightly, the blood already seeping through the fabric._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________He gently picked up Wilbur who had passed out, ignoring the other two as he walked, wincing as the wound on his arm throb, blood pouring through_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Fuck._

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The older twin looked back, narrowing his eyes at the green man and his youngest brother, both of them staring at him with their smiley face mask on their face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"I promise you, Dream" Techno said, his voice lower than usual "next time. You won't be so lucky" And he continued walking back to his base, calling out for the others to retreat, not even sparring a glance at Tommy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The two watched as the hybrid walked away with his younger twin in his arms, and the blood seeping through Techno's wound was leaving a trail behind him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________When he disappeared, Dream had turned to Tommy and patted his back, patting his head and praising the younger for doing a good job, saying that dinner was on him tonight._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Although Dream couldn't see because of the mask, the blonde grinned and nodded, cheering with his brother. The older told him that he was going to head back and start preparing the dinner, waving at the younger before walking away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The smile on the younger faded, and he turned back to where the hybrid had disappeared with his twin brother. He managed to get the other to retreat by stabbing the younger twin and that he should toast and feast with his own older brother, Dream._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________So, why did he feel so guilty?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still do not understand how to italics


	10. Chapter 10

A few weeks had passed since the war, and Dream was unable to wipe that huge smirk on his face every single time his eyes landed on Tommy, his expressions covered by his mask. 

The boy had stabbed his own brother thigh, lodged the sword so deep that it was just a little away to piercing the entire sword through the thigh, and it would take a few months for the wound to heal and even with regeneration potions, it would still take quite a while too.

The green man couldn't really believe what he saw when his eyes landed on the scene. Then again, the blonde didn't remember anything and Dream filled the other with so much bullshit. When his brain processed the scene however, he broke into such a huge toothy smirk that it would have rivaled the Cheshire Cat. 

And the smirk would always reappear every time he sees the younger. He would ruffle Tommy's hair fondly and spend time with the other like how an older brother should do. Because there's nothing like spending time with someone who believes you to be their brother when they themselves have stabbed their actual brother in the thigh. 

Honestly, Dream could replay that scene over and over again in his head and never get tired of it. TommyInnit, the man himself, went to war with Dream and stabbed his own brother in the thigh, lodged the sword so deep that it'll take the other months before he could even stand again, even if the younger didn't know. 

Dream guaranteed that it would be a while for him to hear about Pogtopia again, so he needn't worry about anything. 

Now, speaking of worry.... 

The masked man has taken note of Tommy's behaviour these past few weeks, and it started the day after the war when the older noticed how weird the other was acting. The green man brushed it off at first, thinking it was nothing or maybe this was how Tommy acted after a war so the older just leave him be. 

But then, the blonde just started getting more weirder. He would have this look in his eyes that the older couldn't decipher, but it kind of looked like he was guilty of something, and that his movements were just so far off and dazed, even just a hand on his shoulder will scare him so badly. 

Tommy has been getting more disconnected with everything around him, his eyes glazed with a far away look and it looks so distant. 

The blonde had also started getting nightmares. Dream had found that out when he was up late one night and had heard quiet sobbing in the blondes room and the green man took upon himself to check on the younger, and had ended up sleeping while holding onto the boy. 

Since then, the blonde would come into Dreams room and request to sleep with him, tear stain cheeks and little sniffles was enough to tell the older what was going on, and the green man would allow the boy on the bed, holding the younger and soothing him until he falls asleep. 

It was awkward at first, since he had never done anything like this before. But, because the nightmare happens so frequently, Dream got used to this entire big brother role. 

The masked man had many chances to ask the blonde why he was acting so weird all of a sudden, but he didn't want to ruin what relationship he had build up with the boy, and now with the frequent nightmares Tommy was having, he like to think that he was strengthening the bond between them. 

He had asked Tommy about the nightmare once, and the boy had very reluctantly told him and when he did, it all seemed to click at once in the masked man head. The younger sudden change in behaviour and actions along with the nightmare that according to Tommy, was the same one every time. 

Tommy was guilty that he had stabbed Wilbur in the thigh. 

The younger continue babbling on to the older he didn't know why he felt so guilty doing it when he really shouldn't because they were enemies and he was supposed to find joy in seeing his enemies hurt, but he just felt really really guilty, so guilty that it led him to have nightmares every single night. 

Tommy had basically just moved into Dreams room, no longer going into his own room, much to Dreams disappointment. 

Damn, all that hard work for nothing. 

But that was beside the point. Dream knew why Tommy felt so guilty about all of this when he really shouldn't. It was because Tommy was supposed to be on their side, Pogtopia's side. It was because the person he stab was his actual brother, Wilbur. 

But Dream couldn't say any of these things to him. Because he got the boy, the boy that Technoblade and Wilbur loved so much on his side, the one thing that gives him power over the both of them. Those two wouldn't really even dare hurt Tommy, let alone fight him, and that gives Dream such a huge advantage over them. 

Sure, they'll fight Tommy, but they would mostly be deflecting and defending instead of attacking the younger man. And even after what Tommy had done, Dream still knows that the twins still wouldn't dare lay a single scratch on the boy. 

Because they loved him too much to do that. 

And that was exactly what Dream will be using to his fullest advantage. 

But right now though, he had to play the big brother role and be there for Tommy, comfort him and cheer him up when he needs it, praise the boy when he had done something that pleases Dream, and just be there for him. 

Oh, and also continue filling the boys head with more lies. 

But the masked man has to be careful though. Now that he knows that Tommy is feeling guilty because of what he has done to Wilbur, it wouldn't be long for the blonde to piece together the reason why he was feeling like this. 

Why he was feeling like this to the enemy that clearly deserved it. 

Truth to be told, Tommy was actually smarter than he let on. Yes, it's no secret that Tommy is just a child. But at the same time, this is the same child that had also been to wars countless of times with Dream and his friends. This is the same child that everybody goes to when they have problems. This is the same child that can look at death in the eyes and laugh at it's face without any fear. 

Said child is also a quick thinker and has a sharp eye sight, able to catch the smallest details as his brain works for a solution as quickly as it can. 

And he picked up these traits thanks to a certain pink hair piglin hybrid, who also has sharp eyes and is a quick thinker. 

If Dream wants to continue to keep Tommy by his side for as long as possible than he needs to be as cautious as he can. Because one wrong sentence can cause him a lot of trouble and for a certain blonde hair boy to piece together everything that has happened. 

And Dream must not let that happen no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooo I have a theory that what if Dream gets Tommy exiled because he wants to break Tommy apart and use him? Cause Dream said that Tommy is the only one that doesn't listen to him.... Yet. 
> 
> Like he wants to seperate Tommy and Tubbo apart I feel. But like, I just hope that whatever happens, Tubbo doesn't give Dream the other disc because if that happens Tubbo is also kinda giving Dream more power over Tommy.
> 
> Bruhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 
> 
> The fandom wanted Tommy villain but got a depressed Tommy instead. 
> 
> The only thing the fandom has taught me these past few days is pain


	11. Chapter 11

A month had passed since the war, and everything seems to go back to normal. Technoblade had to take care of Wilbur, make sure his twin could move again to even consider what he would do next. Luckily for him though, he didn't have to worry about the enemy side as there already seem to be conflict that was brewing within the walls of Manberg. 

Tommy had gotten closer to Dream like never before. The green man was always there for him when he needed him the most. When he had nightmares, Dream was there to comfort him. When he was feeling down, Dream was there to cheer him up. When he needed help with something, Dream was there to help him. 

Now, speaking of nightmares, it was true that he had then everyday since the war happened, the scene of him stabbing Wilbur's thigh playing in his head over and over again, haunting him and it doesn't seem to stop. He had told Dream about it, about his nightmares and how it was always the same one everyday. 

But, Tommy had lied. 

Because aside from that one nightmare, he had more nightmares, and it was different every single night. He knew that he should tell Dream this, about his different nightmares, but he couldn't. 

Because Dream had lied too. 

In his nightmares, he could see himself fighting Dream, the person who claimed to be his older brother, was taunting and mocking him and whoever was by his side. Tommy would see two figures, both on one side and he turned his head to see who these two people were. 

Technoblade and Wilbur. 

The two people that were supposed to be his enemy. The two people that were supposed to be the last person he would side with. The two people that he shouldn't be with. 

But here he was, standing proudly by their side as he faced the person that he should actually side with, but he wasn't. 

Tommy had many other strange dreams after that. But the dreams he had been getting all had one thing in common. 

That Dream was suppose to be his enemy, and Technoblade and Wilbur were suppose to be his allies. 

Or better yet, Technoblade and Wilbur were suppose to be his brothers. 

Tommy didn't believe it at first, scoffing and ignoring when he first got the dreams, thinking of them as some fucked up nightmares. But the more he got, the more he had been taking back his statements. 

Because another thing he had noticed during the war, was that how similar his fighting style was with Technoblade and Wilbur. He fought with both Wilbur and Technoblade, and he realized how similar his fighting style is to the both of them. 

Well, he noticed Wilbur wasn't as good of a fighter like Technoblade, but the style was there. The way he would swing his sword, his tactics, his movements, act first before thinking. Both brothers and him had the same fighting style and that could only mean one thing. 

Technoblade was the one that taught him how to fight, not Dream. Wilbur could also be the other choice but, well, like his statement earlier, Wilbur wasn't the best at fighting, so that only leaves Technoblade. 

And also, during his fight with the Blade, the pink haired hybrid didn't actually attack Tommy or try to hurt him in anyway, he was only deflecting his attacks and defending himself while Tommy was the only one attacking. The same goes for Wilbur. 

And that time when Techno has told him to snap out of whatever Dream had done to him? The blonde didn't know what the fuck he was talking about back then, but now he does. 

And suddenly, everything started to click in his head. He now understood why his room smelled so new. Because it is new. Why his fighting style with Dream was so different. Because Technoblade was the one that taught him. Why he felt so extremely guilty that he stabbed Wilbur. Because Wilbur was his brother. 

It had hurt, to be honest, when Tommy had figure out all of this. It hurt because Dream had manipulated him, filled his head with false information, lured him in into a false sense of security, and used him. 

But what hurt most of all, was that Dream, the person he had looked up to as an older brother, as an amazing role model, as a hero, had lied to Tommy. 

It didn't really matter anymore to the blonde if the masked man had actually see Tommy as his younger brother, because it hurts. And thinking about the fun and nice memories he had with the older just hurts more and it made his heart ache. 

The hugs he got, the praise he would get, the laughter he succeeded to coax out of the older, the calm and soothing words the other would say when he was having a rough time or when he had his nightmares had all been nothing but a huge lie, a facade that shields Tommy away from the truth. 

Now, Tommy was a big man, and big men don't cry. But fuck that rule now, because Tommy was sure as hell going to cry and bail his eyes out as his heart pounded painfully in his chest, curled up on himself and cry himself to sleep because he had never felt so heartbroken before, and he wants it to all stop. 

It was times like this that Tommy wish he was more naive, more oblivious to what was going on around him. He wish he wasn't so observant, so calculative, so sharped eye. But as someone who has been through a few wars and manage to come back alive every time, it happens. 

But after days of hurting and crying himself to sleep, which Dream had thought was just more nightmares and tried to comfort him, the pain changed to anger. 

How dare Dream lied to him? How dare Dream made him fight and hurt his brothers? How dare Dream made him betray his own people? 

Tommy doesn't really get the whole thing yet, since he can't remember shit and Dream is honestly the last person he would ask right now on what happened before he lost his memory cause he can bet on all his organs that Dream would only spew more bullshit. 

And so with that in mind, there was only one place he could go if he really wanted the truth. It would be risky though, since Manberg is so well guarded, but it was nothing Tommy can't handle. 

He will leave at midnight, sneak his way past the guards and into Pogtopia, find the twins and hopefully get the answer he was searching for then sneak back into Manberg and act like nothing happen. 

Tomorrow, he would go see his brothers again. 

His actual brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not have a good feeling about the beach party thing. I feel like Dream would do something bad :,)


	12. Chapter 12

Silent but quick footsteps softly echoed through the secret place, its steps not wanting to alert or wake anyone up as it expertly move deeper into the base, stopping when the owner of the footsteps were in front of a familiar door. 

With a plate of baked potato in its hand, the future silently opened the door, closing it equally as silently as it made its way to another figure in the room, who were lying on the bed, not moving at all when the figure came close. 

Gently placing the baked potato onto the table, the figure went beside the bed to gently shake the sleeping figure awake, who did wake up after a few shakes and calls. 

"How do you feel, Wilbur?" The older twin asked, his monotone voice held concern in it, and the younger twin simply smiled, slowly trying to push himself into a sitting position. Techno tried helping him once, but the younger refused and so the hybrid just stood there awkwardly as he watched his twin. 

"I feel like shit, Techno. But thanks for the concern" Wilbur replied, his hair all over the place and his voice cracked for not using it that often. 

It has been a little over a month since the war, and Techno had been taking care of Wilbur ever since. The stab wound on his brother was healing nicely and steadily, thanks to the healing potions that Wilbur had to consume on a daily basis. It still hurt Wilbur to stand, a little bit of pressure on his wounded leg can cause the other immense pain, and so Techno decided that Wilbur could only stand when the wound fully healed. 

As for Techno himself, the slash on his arm had healed, leaving only a scar to remind Techno what had happened, another story that he could tell their father what happened when they get back, hopefully. 

The pink haired hybrid smiled a little at his brothers comment, as his ear twitched, taking the plate and handing it to Wilbur, who frowned as his ears flopped down in distaste. 

"Baked potato again, really?" The brunette grumbled but was already ripping a part of it out and stuffing it into his mouth. 

The hybrid only shrugged in response, dragging a chair and plopping down on it, his eyes looking at his twin with half lidded eyes "it's the only thing we have at the moment. I'm not risking my life just because you decided to be picky with your food" He said casually, arms crossed and that only made his twin narrow his eyes in return. 

"Picky?" Wilbur repeated the word "Techno, the only I've been eating this entire time is baked potatoes. I think picky is not the right term here" 

"Well, it's the only food we have, Wilbur. The only food that isn't in limited supplies!" The older raised his voice a little, his monotone voice seemed to increase in pitch too as he threw his arms away from him. 

They both stared at each other for a while, the silence surrounding them before the both of them broke into fits of giggles, Wilbur almost dropping his potato in the process, causing them to laugh harder. 

The both of them calmed down after a while as their stomach started to ache and tears began forming in their eyes. They fell into a comfortable silence to regain their composure. 

It takes just one glance at each other to realize just how much they have miss times like this. When they have absolutely nothing to worry about and they can joke just about anything. All the fights they ever have with one another was just playful bantering. 

Just him, Wilbur and..... Tommy

And suddenly, the mood in the room changed. Wilbur could see how his brother ears flopped beside him sadly, and he knew what the older was thinking about. The both of them knew what got the mood so down suddenly. 

Tommy. 

Their younger brother, their sunshine, the reason their days are always so happy and bright. The name only brings sadness now. 

Because this Tommy is no longer Tommy, not the Tommy they knew, and definitely not the Tommy they loved. This Tommy is cold, calculated. Emotions hid behind a mask like him 

Techno wants to get to the bottom of this. Because he knows Tommy wouldn't just, side with the worst enemy, let alone be with him. And he wants to know why. 

"Something must be going on here" He had voiced it out, which only cause Wilbur to tilt his head as his ear twitch, looking at his brother curiously. 

"What do you mean?"

"Tommy" The older said bluntly, and he could see the other stiffened slightly in his line of sight "Dream must have like, threaten him or something because I bet on like, all my potatoes that he wouldn't just, side with Dream without any reason" 

Popping the last piece into his mouth, Wilbur set the plate onto the table and nodded slightly at his brother words, wrapping around his brain as he, too, got to thinking. 

"That is true" The younger of the two stated, chewing before swallowing as he continued talking "I feel like maybe Tommy was forced to work for Dream with our lives on the line? Or maybe even Tubbo?" The brunette continue listing out the names of everyone currently on their side. 

Well, it made sense. But at the same time, it didn't. It made sense because he knew that all three of them were protective of each other, so he knew that Tommy would be forced to say yes and agree to work for Dream to save whoever lives the masked man threatened to kill.

But at the same time, it didn't really made sense because well, Technoblade and Tommy were one of the best fighters in this entire war. And according to Technoblade, why solve your problems through talking when you can just stab your problems away? 

It would have been way more easier. And, there's no social interaction needed because you can't talk to someone whose dead, obviously. 

Then again, Dream is also a pretty good fighter and his friends, especially George and Sapnap, are also decent fighters. So, Technoblade would understand if Tommy saw the problem and didn't want to risk it. 

But then again, since when have Tommy listened to anything that Dream has said in the very first place? That boy has to be the most stubborn person he has ever seen. 

Well whatever it is, Techno is going to find out just what happened to his little brother. What has caused him to switch sides and betray them all. 

The older sighed, ears flopping downward before he stood up and did his daily check up on Wilbur's wound, which was healing up nicely. Maybe the brunette could stand up and even walk without problems in a few weeks. 

Taking a healing potion from the chest near them, the hybrid screwed and popped the cork open, before handing it to Wilbur, who took it and drank the entire thing, giving the empty bottle back to the older. 

"Well, we'll figure out what happen to Tommy soon. But you need to rest so your wound heal faster. I'll come see you tomorrow" Wilbur sighed but nodded at his older brother words, sliding down the bed and only stopping when he was fully laid down. 

"I'll see you, Techno" 

"You too, Wilbs. Sleep well" 

Techno watched as his brother eye slowly fluttered close, only leaving the room when he was sure that Wilbur was fully asleep 

He made his way out, putting the plate and the empty bottle on top of the chest before sliding down next to it, looking down on the ground as he rest his hands on his knees, one of his ear twitching as he just sit there, letting his thoughts wander. 

What happened to Tommy? 

Why was he, out of all people, helping Dream? 

What is the blonde motives? 

Did he even have any motives at all? 

Did he actually betray them? 

What if Tommy-

His thoughts were cut out when both his ears perked up, and he raised his head, an alarmed look on his face as he stood up, quickly unsheathing his sword and cautiously move towards the source of the noise. 

It's currently pretty early in the morning at the moment, so no one should be awake at this hour except for him. He fed Wilbur this early because it's a requirement for him before he could drink the healing potion because the last time Techno gave Wilbur the potion without giving food for the other, the brunette had shit for the entire day and stunk up the entire place, and Techno does not want something like that to happen again. 

Gripping his sword tighter, he went closer to the source of the sound. Pogtopia was hidden away from plain sight and no one but the people of Pogtopia knows the place. There was no way other people could have known this place right? 

Unless...

No. Techno could not think like that, Tommy would never do that, would he? 

Techno tried convincing himself but honestly, seeing that their younger brother stabbed Wilbur without hesitation, the older wasn't so sure anymore. 

Techno slowly and carefully made it up the stairs, not wanting to let the intruder know when he saw a figure going down just as slowly and cautiously as he is. Narrowing his eyes, he decided to go down the stairs and hid before ambushing. 

The figure walked by him, turning their head as if looking for something, or someone, and that was when Techno decided to make himself known, stepping out of his hiding spot and pointing his sword to the intruder

"Looking for something, nerd?"

The figure froze, before relaxing and turning their head to Techno, who froze upon seeing who it was. 

Standing there, with no armour or any weapon, a bag slung over their shoulder and they had a cloak on, the hood covering their face but the hybrid recognize the features of the hooded figure as they looked at Techno with an what looked like an expressionless face. 

Techno blinked. He can't believe his eyes, he quickly snapped out of it though, lowering his sword slightly. 

"Tommy?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CALLED IT. I KNEW IT. I KNEW SOMETHING LIKE THAT WOULD HAPPEN AND IT DID. DREAM YOU ABSOLUTE MANIPULATIVE BASTARD I WANT TO PUNT HIM SO BAD. 
> 
> TOMMY WAS SO HAPPY FOR THE BEACH PARTY W H Y 
> 
> MANS REALLY OUT HERE GASLIGHTING A CHILD. 
> 
> HE PULLED A WHOLE MOTHER GOTHEL ON TOMMY AND IT'S WORKING HAVTAWVUWNSSKNSYBSSJJD


	13. Chapter 13

Hearing his name being called out like that, Tommy froze. It was pretty dumb of him not to bring anything to protect himself because the journey here was hell bending. He had to sneak and maneuver his way around the mobs, which he would usually do if he had his sword with him, but he didn't. 

The blonde wanted to show whoever he came across in Pogtopia that he wasn't a threat, and that he just wanted to talk and figure out what the hell is going on. But in doing so, he forgot the mobs that roam and lurk around in the night, waiting to prey on anything that wasn't one of them. 

But, he managed to make his way to Pogtopia in one piece, and Tommy gave himself a pat on the back before realization dawned upon him that he has to go back to Manberg as to not raise suspicion and get questioned by Dream. 

But now wasn't really the time to complain and sulk about it, because fucking Technoblade is standing right in front of him with his enchanted netherite sword and will absolute kill Tommy if he wasn't alert enough and made a wrong move. 

But something in the back of his mind told him that Techno wouldn't hurt him, because if he did have intentions on hurting the younger, he could have done it so easily and Tommy would be lying in the puddle of his own blood when he fought with the hybrid, and that at least brought a little bit of comfort for Tommy. 

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the hybrid calling his name again. He looked at the pink haired individual, whose face was neutral, impossible to read, but his eyes gave it all away what he was feeling. 

Confused, worried, cautious and alert all together at once and the blonde slumped slightly. He couldn't blame the older though, if the roles were reversed he would probably have the same emotions. 

It's not like everyday your enemy would come visit your territory completely unharmed. 

"What are you doing here, Tommy? Aren't you suppose to be, I don't know, in Manberg right now?" The older asked cautiously, weapon still in hand in case the younger try to pull something unexpected. 

"Yeah I know I know. I just.... Wanted to see your point of view" Tommy said uncertainly as he face palmed himself internally. Christ, this wasn't going as he had planned. 

"What do you mean my point of view?" The half hog was now confused. What the hell is Tommy talking about? Is the boy okay? Did he stick with that green man for so long that he is starting to loose brain cells? 

"Well, see, I uh... I lost my memories?" 

Techno froze, staring at the younger in front of him, blinking a few times as if he is trying to process whatever Tommy just said. 

"You...... What?"

"I lost my memories" 

Techno stared at the blonde for a few seconds, trying to see if this was a trick or something that Dream had asked him to say, but when he looked into the other eyes, he saw that Tommy was actually talking the truth. 

"Okay okay, I need you tell me everything that had happened to you" 

And so Tommy did, he told Technoblade everything that had happened. From the moment he woke up, Dream coming in and claiming that he was Tommy's brother, which earn a gag and a 'cringe' from Techno, to Tommy telling how Dream made up and entire web of lies for Tommy and more. 

"-and he also made like, a whole room for me to not raise suspicion but that room smells so new when I walked in, God. And when we began sparring cause Dream said he wanted me to regain my memories on fighting, I noticed that the two of us fight so differently, and he even said that he was the one teaching me how to fight and I found it weird" 

Techno paused him right there, raising his hand up and stopping Tommy, who shut himself up, and the hybrid looked at Tommy, the both of them sitting at bottom of the stairs now. 

"So you're telling me" The older started "that you've lost your memories, that Dream came in and claimed that you were his little brother, lied to you about a bunch of things and then proceed to say he trained you when he obviously didn't?"

The teen nodded and Techno hung his head, some of his hair falling down to his face 

"And he also claim that you and Wilbur were the one that made me loose my memories" 

"No wonder you were fighting with him. Cringe" 

The blonde snickered at the comment, before sighing and fiddle with his fingers "so I want to know the truth. I realized how similar our fighting style was when we battled, and you didn't really attacked me, only defended yourself and same goes for Wilbur" 

The pink haired man looked at the ground for a while, before back at Tommy, a small smile on his face "Alright Tommy, what do you need to know?"

"Okay before we get into all the questioning and shit, I want to know how I lost my memories" 

The hybrid stared at the blonde for a moment, trying to wreck his brain to answer his younger brother question. "I think it was back when Dream came running at you and knocking you out with his axe. He must have hit too hard or something" 

Tommy nodded, before going on different questions, he had a million questions in his head, and he asked Technoblade questions he had asked Dream before. And Tommy knew that Technoblade was telling the truth in each and every one of the question he threw at the man, because the answers matched the dreams that he had, so they must be real if the hog knew about it. 

When Tommy was done questioning all the question he had and thanking Techno, the pink haired hybrid quickly realized something. 

"Tommy you said you lost your memories right?" The blonde nodded, confused as to where this was leading "then how did you find Pogtopia? The land is basically a secret base and it's hidden within the walls of dirt. Only citzens know this place" 

Tommy blinked, and shrugged, fiddling with the strap on his bag "I just.... Know, you know? I had a feeling or some magical shit like that" 

The pinkette raised an eyebrow but didn't questioned further and was about to send the younger away so Dream wouldn't be suspicious when the teen jumped up, a horrified look on his face. 

"Oh my god I stabbed Wilbur! Holy fuck! I need to apologize to him!" The younger screamed and Techno flinched slightly. Months of not having the blonde around made the hybrid forgot just how loud his brother was. But it was fine, he missed these moments. 

Before he could stop the blonde, however, Tommy was already dashing to Wilbur's room and Techno quickly followed the other, quick on his heels. 

As much as Techno misses his younger brother loudness, the blonde is going to wake everyone in Pogtopia if he keeps this up. 

When Techno arrived at Wilbur's room however, Tommy was already hugging his brother and apologizes spew out from the younger's mouth like a insanely quick rap that Wilbur had to calm him down, confused but happy. 

"Tommy, slow down alright? I don't know what you're talking about" 

The younger nodded and took a deep breath, calling down "okay okay" He said after retaining his composure "I just wanna say that I'm sorry for stabbing your thigh and made you bed ridden for like, a month or so. I really didn't mean to it's just that I lost my memories and Dream inserted many bullshit into my head when he realizes I lost my memory and-" Wilbur stopped the younger from babbling, a kind smile on his face. 

"Tommy, Tommy, Tommy, calm, okay? It's fine" The brunette tried reassuring the blonde, ear twitching a little. Tommy stared at his older brother, quiet as he stared at the other wide eyed and Wilbur thought he got Tommy to calm down, about to talk again but was beat to it. 

"Fine?! Wilbur I stabbed your fucking thigh! It doesn't get fucking better than that-" The blonde burst into another ramble of how he was sorry that he stabbed Wilbur and the younger twin had to calm him down again, panicking slightly on the inside. 

Techno leaned onto the door way with a small smile on his lips, deciding to just stand and watch instead of helping his brothers. Wilbur will be fine on his own. 

He watched as his two brother interact, reminiscing the old days and a sigh leave his lips and his eyes became determined. 

He will get the old days back. When he slice that green bastard to pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self promo but I decided to jump in on the TommyInnit angst bandwagon. So if y'all wanna read it. Be my guest :)


	14. Chapter 14

Heading back to Manberg without raising any suspicion proves to be a little harder than Tommy would like to admit, as he was out longer than he should have. He was too caught up in talking to his brothers to notice how much time had passed, and when he did, he cursed up a storm and quickly left, not before giving his brothers a rushed goodbye. 

Technoblade had given him two sacks full of potatoes and said that it was for good luck. But luck his ass because now he literally has to drag the heavy ass sacks all the way back to Manberg. 

He should probably work out more. 

So now the blonde crouched quietly behind a tree, watching as one of the soldiers, Punz, was scouting the area and keeping on a lookout for any intruders. 

When Punz turned around, the teen didn't hesitate and moved, quickly running to the side of walls and frowned, looking for any way to get in without being noticed. 

He could just go in from the way he came from but it's all the other way from where he is now and the thought of it made the blonde slouched as he groaned to himself mentally and face palmed himself. 

Why. 

And so he had to be careful of the guards again as he very stealthily try to prevent the guards from seeing him, which they almost did, by the way, but Tommy managed to hide in time. 

So yes, you can say his way back was going absolutely well. 

With extreme difficulty and almost getting caught more times than he liked to admit, the teen finally made it back into Manberg without getting caught by the guards. 

He supposed nothing too bad will happen if he did indeed get captured. He most likely will be taken to Dream and he can just bullshit his way out, but he didn't want to take any risks. 

He blend in with what little shadows there were to offer as the sun was coming up, and he managed to make it into Dreams house, taking out the key that the masked man had gave him as he slowly unlocked the door and close it as quietly as possible. 

He just hopes that the green man wasn't awake yet, but he knew that Dream was a pretty early riser, but he would sleep until the afternoon if it was the weekend, and today, fortunately, is a weekend. 

"Tommy?" A tired and sleepy voice slurred his name from behind him and the blonde froze. 

Oh shit. Oh fuck. Why

Biting his bottom lip as he inhaled silently, eyes closed. He quietly gave reassurance to himself before spinning on his heels and grinning at the other, who had a sleepy look on his face. 

Dream had took off his mask when only Tommy was around so the other wouldn't be suspicious about it and ask and even though Tommy knew the truth now, he wasn't going to go ratting it out to anyone about how Dream looks, because a secret is a secret at the end of the day. 

"Where did you go, Tommy?" 

The younger continue smiling, because that's all he could do honestly, trying to wreck his brain for an answer. 

"Oh, I went to Pogtopia" He said casually, shrugging his shoulders for the casual effect. 

Now that got the older awake. 

He blinked as he stared at the boy in front of him "you....went to Pogtopia?" He said slowly, as if trying to process the younger words. 

"What was the reason?"

"Well I wanted to make their lives more miserable so I went on to steal their food supplies" 

Dream blinked as he continue staring at he boy in front of him, now only noticing the sacks he was carrying with him. 

"They only got potatoes. I wasn't able to steal all cause the the pig caught me and I had to flee but this was all I could take." The younger explained, raising the two sack before realising it wasn't a good idea and let it down. 

His body was also shutting down as he now realised just how tired he was, having to sneak and run while carrying two heavy sacks full of potatoes all the way from Pogtopia to Manberg. 

The older continued staring at Tommy with a shocked expression before breaking into a huge grin, ruffling the others hair as the green man chuckle. 

"Why would you even do that?"

He gave a slow shrug "because I wanted to?" His voice went up a little higher than usual, and Dream laughed a little. 

"That wasn't really a good idea to steal from them, Tommy. Especially when they have Technoblade with them. But good job, kid" He ruffled Tommy's hair again, messing the blonde hair up 

Tommy scoffed, letting the sacks go as he crossed his arms. Even with the memories back, Tommy was still a little gremlin and wanted to make fun of his older brother "Techno? That bitch has nothing on you. Just say your favourite food is pork chops and he will immediately surrender! Hell, I'll even eat one of those fuckers right in front of him" 

Dream wheezed as he held on to his stomach, looking like he was actually suffering and for a moment there, Tommy was genuinely concerned for the other because the older sounded like his in so much pain and Tommy just stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do as he watch the older curl in on himself. 

After a while, Dream finally calmed down and stood up, wiping the tear from his eyes as he place a hand on the blonde to steady himself, still laughing a little before calming down completely as he looked at Tommy. 

"Thanks for the laughs, Tommy. My stomach is in pain, but thanks for the laugh" 

"Laugh? You sounded like you were in pain, you sounded like you were dying!" The blonde said, concerned in his voice because he does not want to have to tell the others that their leader died because Tommy told a joke and he laughed so hard he just collapse and died. 

That would be such a ridiculous way to die. 

The older laughed again and Tommy was starting to think that Dream will actually die while laughing mid way, and he doesn't know how to think about that. 

"I'm fine Tommy, I'm fine. It's just how I sound when I laugh to hard. I'm not in genuine pain I promise" The older reassured, patting the teen shoulder a few times before retracting his hand. 

"You better not. I don't wanna have to tell the others that you died because you laughed too hard and just fucking collapse and die. That would be such a lame way to die" 

Dream scoffed, but a smile was plastered at his face as he looked at the other "I think it'll be a great way to die" 

Now it was Tommy's time to scoff, waving his hand dismissively at the older "yeah, whatever you say, big man" 

Dream smiled before remembering the two sacks, and moving them to lie on the walls instead "anyways. Since it's still pretty early in the morning, there's still time to sleep. I'm sure you're tired given you literally went into enemy lines and stole their food. We can deal with them when you wake up, yeah?" 

And Tommy was too tired to even argue and indeed. The two of them going up to Dreams room and crash, not before the older instructing Tommy to take a quick shower and change into clothes more suitable for sleep, which he begrudgingly did. 

When he was done, he tossed his dirty clothes and bag onto the side and crashed into bed with Dream, his eyes drooping instantly when he his head hit the soft pillow and he drifted off to sleep, barely registering a hand brushing his hair up and a kiss on his forehead, as well as fingers running through his hair in a gentle manner, pulling him deeper into his sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading yesterday, I was reading fanfics and lost track of time. 
> 
> Anyways, 
> 
> *inhales* HE'S IN YOUR BED, I'M IN YOUR TWITCH CHAT-


	15. Chapter 15

It's been months since Tommy sneaked out to see his brothers, that time when he went to "steal" their food supplies were the last time he ever saw or talk to them. 

After waking up, the younger had gotten more refreshed and he and Dream went to store the sacks of potatoes in their shack, and went on their merry way. 

And just a couple days ago, Technoblade had written a letter to Dream, declaring war with the green man, which the older told Tommy about it and writing back that they accepted the war, sending the letter back. 

And it was official that the both side had agreed on the time that the war would start and right after the letter was sent, Dream and Tommy got to work. 

The both of them began grinding for hours on end, fixing their armour and giving it more better enchantments then it already has, remaking their shields and sharpening their weapons, as well as giving it enchantments too. 

So with these new enchantments, the both of them began testing it out, sparring with each other, stare at their weapon in awe, before going back to sparring, happy to find that their weapons and armour was still in top condition, looking like it had not even been used at all, which was a really good sign 

Tommy really wanted to rat out what the green man was planning to his brothers so they could come more prepared and hopefully, win the war and get Tommy back. 

But unfortunately for the blonde, he couldn't exactly do that because he had to follow the masked man around and it was a risk the teen wasn't willing to take. 

He believed they would be fine though. After all, they had Technoblade on their side, and Tommy was proud to say that he was confident that this time, Pogtopia would win. 

And with Tommy working as some kind of double spy, it was just perfect. 

But, if the blonde was perfectly honest, he would say that he kind of miss the green bastard being all brotherly and shit to the younger. Because as much as Tommy hates to admit it, Dream was honestly an excellent older brother and even with his memories back, he had enjoyed the other company. 

So Tommy was lowkey sad about it, but the thought of going back and reuniting with his actual brothers had washed his sad thoughts away. 

In a blink of an eye, the day of the war was here, and Tommy was suiting up to prepare for battle, hesitating when taking the mask and strapping it on his head, making sure it won't fall off. 

Another blink of an eye, and Tommy was standing next to Dream and the others, facing his older brothers who both had a frown on their face, Techno more than Wilbur. 

"Dream" Techno's voice rumbled through the the entire place, his eyes narrowing a little "Tell your brother here" He spat out the word 'brother' like it was venom, raising his sword and pointing it at Tommy "that it's rather rude stealing food from others" 

Underneath the mask, the green man smile widen as he tilted his head slightly "I would never say anything like that" He started, swinging an arm around Tommy, who try not to curse at the older "Tommy here was actually the one who did it without anyone knowing. I didn't even knew he had gone to Pogtopia until he came back" The older said loudly. 

Tommy was thankful that he had a mask on, because he was trying to hold in his laughter, and he could see Techno and Wilbur doing the same. Both their frowns deepen, but the blonde has been with them for so long that he could see it in their eyes, they were both laughing internally. 

Dream is getting clowned so bad. 

The pink hybrid moved his sword to the masked man, gripping his sword tighter, ignoring what the other had said to him "I'm going to give you one last chance, Dream. Give us back our brother" The hybrid said, voice going lower than it already was. 

The threat only made the masked man scoffed as he pulled the blonde closer to him "I don't know where your brother is, you're the one who should have been more careful" 

Oh yeah, Tommy had to pretend that he didn't get his memories back. Well this is going to be hard. 

Dream finally let go of Tommy and pointed his axe at the hybrid, his smirk widening under his mask "well then. If you win this battle I'll give you a free pass to go and search for your brother in Manberg, wherever he might be" His smile widen as he placed his axe on the ground and leaned on it "but if I win" The green man said, voice lowered and Tommy can just imagine the evil look on his face. 

"You surrender and you work for me." 

Well this doesn't look like a fair deal at all. 

Technoblade stared at the masked man for a moment before a little smirk was grazed upon his lips, his red eyes seem to glow a little. 

"Deal" 

The masked man smirk widen at the other, swinging his axe to rest on his shoulder "alright, good luck to you, blade"

"You too, green man" 

And it fell into silence, the two sides staring at each other, waiting for the other side to strike first, the air around them was getting more tense by the second. 

It was Technoblade that made the first move. 

And war started again. 

Raising his sword and jumping up, he came down and swung his weapon down, fully intending to slice the masked man in half, only for said masked man to dodge and left the piglin hybrid to fight his brother, Dream himself going for the younger twin instead. 

The two brothers stared at each other, before a smirk tugged on the pink haired hybrid lips as he took a few steps back, holding the sword in front of him. 

"Let's see if you still remember what I've taught you" 

Tommy blinked as he stared at his brother, his expressions his behind the mask but it was pretty obvious that it was confused and after a while, the blonde boy himself smirked, holding the sword in front of him too. 

Sure, he hasn't trained with Techno for about a year now and his fighting skills are more similar to Dream now. But Techno had trained him since the beginning of Tommy fighting days, and the green man had only train him for about a year. 

This should be easy enough. 

The two brothers began fighting, sword clashing with each other as they both fought like they always had when they spar, Tommy not forgetting a single move that Techno had taught him, which filled the hybrid with pride. 

Their swords clash together and sparks created, the both of them pulled back, before repeating the process. Since now the blonde knew the truth, the both of them wouldn't purposely hurt the other, but they also had to make it believable, but no one was really paying attention to them so they would be fine. 

It was like sparring together all over again. 

"Not bad, Tommy. You still remember the moves. I'm proud" 

The praise made the blonde grin wider as he dodged a swing from the other, stepping back a few steps as he ready himself again. 

"Of course. I've learned from the best" 

The hybrid grin widen before the two went for it again. It was really almost like sparring, having small little talks and trying not to get any injuries. The only difference is that they were in an actual battle and Tommy was not even suppose to have small talks in the first place. 

They were so into their roles that they have forgotten about their other brother, who weren't really doing as great as them, ears flopping down as he tried his best to block off the masked man attacks. 

Why must Dream always come for him? 

Why? 

The younger twin managed to dodge an attack and swing one of his own, which almost got the masked man but he managed to dodge in time, and Dream paused the battle to look at Wilbur, his head tilted slightly. 

Techno had been training his twin the moment he could stand and walk properly, getting up in the early mornings and dragging a groaning and whining Wilbur to wash up, eat, and train with the older. 

Sure, it has been hell. But Wilbur slowly got used to the routine, even sitting on the bed and reading a book when the older twin came in to wake him up like the hybrid always did daily, staring at the door frozen for a second before forcing him off the bed. 

Wilbur got better and better at fighting, managing to even disarm Techno just a few days before the war, and the older had been so happy and proud that he hugged the younger and almost suffocated his twin to death. 

"You've improved the last time I fought with you" Dream voice snapped him out of his thoughts and the younger twin blinked in confusion, one of his ear twitching. 

"... Thanks?" He said after a while, not knowing what to say because what exactly do you say when your enemy suddenly stops and decides to compliment on your fighting skills? 

The masked man chuckled, which only made Wilbur more uncomfortable, gripping his sword tightly as he dare not move his eyes away from Dream, not knowing what the other had in mind. 

Well whatever it is, it's not good. 

Why must Dream fight him? 

Why must Dream always choose to fight him? 

Why? 

Please someone come and save him from this extremely uncomfortable situation. 

He continued staring at the masked man, and out of the corner of his eyes, just behind said masked man, he saw two figures running at him and Wilbur had to force down the urge to smile.

Any second now. 

"Technoblade is a good teacher, isn't he?" The green man said, not aware of the two running to him at some extreme speed and Wilbur couldn't hold it down, smiling sweetly as flowers seem to appear and float around him, tilting his head at his enemy, who only seemed to stare back at him in confusion. 

"Yes he is. I'm very grateful to call him my brother" 

And that's when it came, the pink blur who jumped swung the blunt edge of his sword down to the hooded green man, who yelped in pain and stumbled a little bit forward, gripping his head as he groaned, world spinning around him. 

Using this as an advantage, Wilbur quickly made his way to his brothers and they all high five each other, cheering. 

Even though Technoblade wanted to just slice him in half so badly, he knew he couldn't. He didn't want an entire nation to come attacking him demanding blood. 

Dream finally seemed to regain his composure and he blinked out the dizziness, hand still gripping the part where the piglin hybrid has smashed him on the head with, seeing the three brothers staring at him. 

Wait, three?! 

Tommy seem to sense what the green man was thinking because he stepped in front of his brothers and waved, clicking the mask off his face as he threw it to the ground, landing right at the masked man legs. 

"That's right bitch. I got my memories back" The blonde said proudly, looking at the green clad man with a huge prideful grin. 

Ah, no wonder. 

The man simply stared at them and laughed a little, before it got louder and louder, silencing the three siblings up. 

When the laughter died, he stared at the three who were looking at him with a confused frown on their face. 

"You know this is far from over right?"

The three of them simply looked at each other and grinned, before looking back at Dream

"Yeah, we know" Tommy said, putting his hand behind his head and letting Wilbur ruffle with the youngest hair. 

"But we got what we came for so it's all good" Wilbur said next, slinging and arm over the blonde, who simply laid his head on the older shoulder. 

"Besides" Techno butted in, a large grin which showed his tusks more as he stared down at the masked man "we'll always be ready for any war" 

The green man scoffed, the pain dulling a little "we'll see" He seemed to stare at Tommy for a little while before taking out an ender pearl and throwing it far away, looking back at the three. 

"We'll see" 

And just like that he was gone, leaving the three siblings to stand there alone before Techno and Wilbur cheered as they hugged Tommy, who was sandwiched between them and is pretty much loosing oxygen. 

"Guys, please" The blonde manage to coughed out as he was let go, and greedily gulped up the precious air into his lungs. 

Regaining his breath, the youngest smile before hugging his brothers again, this time less suffocating and more welcoming. 

"I missed you guys and sorry for the injuries I've done to you all, especially you Wilbur" 

The older only huffed and cross his arms "Tommy, I swear if you apologize to me one more time-"

"But I stabbed you, Wilbur! You couldn't even walked for months!"

"But you weren't you Tommy, I told you a thousand times that it's fine, leave it okay? I'm healed now and we'll let the past be, alright Tommy?"

"But Wilbur-"

"Apologize one more time and I'm going to use you as my sword holder" 

Techno watched from the side as his two brothers bicker and fight, a content smile on his lips. 

Maybe some things are meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING THIS LMAO. MY ATTENTION SPAN IS AS SHITTY AS TOMMYS ABILITY TO STAY QUIET AND STEALTHY 
> 
> I LIKE SHITTED OUT TWO FICS INSTEAD OF WRITING THIS PLEASE FORGIVE ME. 
> 
> ANYWAYS, TECHNO IS HERE TRYING TO SAVE TOMMYS ASS FROM DREAM AND MF REALLY HERE LIKE COUGH COUGH OMNOMNOMNOMNOM B U R P
> 
> ISTG LIKE DREAM DEFINITELY KNOWS THAT TOMMY IS THERE BUT HE PRETENDS HE DOES NOT HEAR BECAUSE OF ✨ SCRIPT ✨
> 
> DREAM AND TECHNO BE LIKE "bitch istg BE QUIET" 
> 
> But all that aside, this is the last chapter for this story, thank you guys so much for reading this story, giving it Kudos and commenting on it, I really appreciate it! Once again thank you so much and I'll see you guys!


End file.
